


Out in the Elements

by fanfoolishness (LoonyLupin), LoonyLupin



Series: First and Commander: Namira Lavellan x Cullen Rutherford [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/fanfoolishness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/LoonyLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining, Cullen is miserable, and Namira Lavellan doesn't seem to mind a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out in the Elements

Cullen ducked his head as if trying to escape the pouring rain, though he recognized the futility of the action.  Water sluiced down his hair, his ears, the back of his neck.  His pauldrons and every layer he was wearing were completely sodden, and he irritably pushed back his soaked curls from where they clung to his forehead.  He pulled off his gloves, which had gotten so waterlogged they were too stiff to allow him to move his fingers, and shoved them into his pocket. 

Namira Lavellan was as saturated as he was, her hair in bedraggled strands plastered to her head and ears.  Her cheeks were flushed in the chilly downpour, her eyes bright.  Water droplets beaded on her brows and eyelashes.  Despite the way her robes clung to her, the leather drenched and the buckles gleaming with water, she seemed content.

“Surely we should be heading back to camp now?” Cullen asked, hoping fervently that she had collected enough herbs.  The camp had been running dangerously low on elfroot since the storm had blown in and given half their companions raging colds.  Namira had insisted on finding them some relief, and he’d insisted on coming with her in case they ran into trouble, but the way the water kept trickling down his neck all the way to the small of his back was starting to drive him mad.  Couldn’t they have waited for the rain to clear up a bit first? he wondered.

“Don’t tell me a little rain is enough to bother you, Cullen,” she said, smirking.  

“Not all of us were raised out in the elements.  You’ve got the advantage here,” he said wryly, spotting an herb and bending down to harvest it.  Before he could wrap his bare hand around the stalk, Namira shoved him away from it and he went tumbling into the mud, splattering it everywhere.

“What was that for?” he bellowed, sputtering as he sat up.  Mud caked his hands and chest, his backside and legs.  He sat in a crouched position, trying to wipe off the mud from his hands at least, but it was thick and clung to him persistently.

“That’s rashvine nettle!” Namira said sharply.  “You shouldn’t touch it with your bare hands, you’d regret it for days.  Sorry.  I suppose I could have just said something instead of shoving you,” she said, chuckling.  She knelt down beside him, slipping an arm around him.  “But I just didn’t want you to get stung!  They’re nasty sharp.”  

“How very considerate of you,” he said, arching his eyebrow at her.

She reached out with one hand, taking his muddy one and caressing the back of it with her thumb.  “I happen to like your hands when they’re not covered in boils, that’s all.”

“But the mud’s all right?” he asked, and when she turned to grin at him, he tapped her, hard, with his shoulder so that she lost her balance and toppled into the puddle beside them.

“You are going to pay for that!” she shrieked, splashing about magnificently as she tried to get her footing, but the ground was so slick that even her natural elven grace couldn’t save her.  She slipped to her knees once more.  “You are in so much trouble!”  She lunged for him, knocking him onto his back, the mud and water squishing all around him.  She crawled toward him and straddled him, glaring, her knees sinking into the mud.

“Is that all you’ve got?” Cullen asked smugly, crossing his arms over his chest and trying to look dignified despite the mud squelching somewhere around his ears.

“Not even close.”  She leaned forward and kissed him, hard, her mouth hot and moist, her tongue sliding against the edge of his lower lip.  He groaned, reaching up and pulling her down to him to hold her close, her wet hair tickling his cheeks, the rainwater sliding down her body to his.  Even through his armor he could feel the way she shifted against him; there was that roll of her hips, the way she narrowed the space between them.  He slid a hand beneath her robes, finding the tops of her trousers and reaching in to grab her ass, savoring the feel of her skin in his hand.  She let out a low sigh of appreciation, rewarding him with a grinding of her hips against his arousal, and he groaned again.

“You know…” she said, pulling away from him.  Her cheeks were much more flushed, and her lips were parted; he could just see the tip of her pink tongue between them, and the sight made him squirm.  “We should probably be getting back to camp.”

“Just when I was starting to enjoy the rain,” he commented, pulling his hand back and reaching up to tuck some of her hair behind her ear.  

“Not that I’m not enjoying it  too,” she said, winking cheekily at him.  ”But camp  _does_  have some advantages.  Not getting mud in sensitive places, for one.”  She reached down and kissed him again.  “And I could always help clean you up.  All over, if need be.”  She slid her tongue along his jawline and he arched his head back, trying to keep a gasp from escaping his lips.   _Maker_  but her tongue felt good…

“All right, you’ve convinced me,” he said, rather more breathlessly than he meant to.  “Race you back?”

“You’ve got a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> ATTACK OF THE FLUFF
> 
> If I get in the right mood this might go from fluffy to sexy ;)


End file.
